Durante a tempestade
by MariPBlack
Summary: ... eu tenho você. E essa é a minha paz. • Bronze no IV Challenge Scorpius/Lily do fórum 6V


**Durante a tempestade**

Não podia acreditar. Não _queria _acreditar. Porque, se acreditasse, seu mundo cairia. Mas havia aquela carta. Aquela maldita carta escrita por seu pai que acabara de receber. Mas tinha que ser mentira. _Tinha que ser!_

Começou a correr mais rápido, sem realmente se importar para onde estava indo. Sentiu o vento gelado bater fortemente em sua face, enviando calafrios por todo o seu corpo. Mas não se importou, apenas continuou correndo e ouvindo o barulho sereno do seu tênis contra a grama.

Só parou quando se viu na frente de imenso lago. Não ficou surpreso por seu inconsciente o ter levado lá. No meio de uma notícia tão triste e sem sentido, só queria estar num lugar que lhe trazia boas lembranças.

Ergueu o pergaminho amassado e começou a lê-lo novamente, na esperança de que novas palavras tivessem sido escritas ali. Foram as mesmas palavras borradas – certamente pelas lágrimas de seu pai -, porém, que ele encontrou.

"_Scorp,_

_Não sei bem como lhe dar essa notícia. Não existe um jeito fácil de dizer uma coisa dessas, por isso quero lhe pedir que seja forte ao ler esta carta._

_Antes de ontem sua mãe teve uma fraqueza e eu a levei ao St. Mungus. Não dissemos nada a você porque podia não ser nada demais e ela não queria lhe preocupar. Os curandeiros, porém, disseram que a doença havia se agravado e que ela não teria mais muito tempo de vida. Infelizmente, eles estavam certos._

_Ela morreu hoje de manhã, Scorp. Nossa Astoria nos deixou e suas últimas palavras foram "Diga ao Scorpius que eu o amo mais do que tudo". Sinto muito que você não pôde estar com ela nesse último momento, mas fique certo de que ela estava pensando em você. Ela _sempre _pensava em você, o tempo todo._

_Mandei uma carta à McGonagall, pedindo que lhe libere das aulas amanhã para ir ao enterro. Estarei esperando por você no escritório dela às 8:00 da manhã._

_Mais uma vez, meu filho, seja forte. Não importa de que forma, ela sempre vai estar conosco._

_Do seu pai que te ama,_

_Draco"_

Foi então que não pôde mais agüentar. Deixou-se cair de joelhos na grama, apoiando as palmas da mão nela. Amassou ainda mais o pergaminho, sentindo lágrimas de dor e frustração escorrerem sem piedade por seu rosto.

Não podia acreditar naquilo! Sua mãe tão amada o havia deixado. Logo ela, que prometeu que _sempre _estaria ao seu lado. Mas ela não estava mais, e ele nem ao menos pôde vê-la em seus últimos momentos de vida.

Tudo ao seu redor parecia estar desabando. A dor rasgava-lhe o peito e logo se transformou num urro, que ressoou cheio de ecos pelo jardim de Hogwarts. Ele não conseguia nem ao menos pensar. Apenas sentia. Sentia angústia, dor, solidão... Sentia como se estivesse caindo num poço sem fim. Soluçava descontroladamente, murmurando frases partidas, sem realmente compreendê-las.

Então sentiu uma mão tocar levemente em suas costas, mas não se virou para ver quem era. Não tinha forças, não conseguia raciocinar.

- Scorp, olhe para mim. – Uma voz suave falou e, ao ouvi-la, seu choro se intensificou ainda mais. – Vamos, vire-se para mim.

Ele sentiu a mão puxar-lhe pelo braço e se deixou levar. Sentou-se na grama e largou o pergaminho nela, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Sentiu a pessoa se sentar ao seu lado, mas ela não falou nada, e o loiro continuou soluçando e tremendo descontroladamente. Achava que nunca mais conseguiria parar de chorar.

- Scorpius, olhe para mim. – A voz falou de novo e a mão delicada ergueu seu rosto. Por detrás das lágrimas, com feições embaçadas, estava Lily. – Eu sinto muito.

Ele soltou um soluço alto e jogou a cabeça no colo da amiga, que começou a acariciar seus cabelos e a inclinar-se sobre ele, depositando beijos sobre sua bochecha.

- Chore, Scorp. Só assim a dor vai diminuir. – Ela sussurrou serenamente em seu ouvido.

E assim ele o fez. Chorou o quanto podia, berrou o mais alto que conseguiu. Queria voltar a respirar, mas não sabia se conseguiria. Parecia que uma mão apertava sua garganta.

Algum tempo depois – Scorpius não saberia dizer quanto -, sentiu seu corpo amolecer e suas lágrimas diminuírem. Não tinha mais forças nem para chorar. Ficou apenas encarando a grama verde à sua frente, sem realmente pensar em nada, apenas se deixando acariciar pelas mãos suaves de Lily.

Ele queria dizer algo a ela. Queria lhe agradecer por estar ali, por não tê-lo deixado sozinho. Queria dizer o que estava sentindo, o que se passava em sua mente... Mas não sabia dizer aquilo nem a si mesmo. Ficou, então, em silêncio por mais vários minuto. Pareceram-se passar, na verdade, várias horas. Então visualizou o rosto da mãe em sua mente, sorrindo em paz para ele.

- Eu não consigo imaginar o mundo sem ela. – Falou com a voz fraca, ainda encarando a grama.

Lily inclinou-se novamente sobre ele e depositou outro beijo em sua bochecha.

- Eu não sei o que dizer, Scorp. Nunca passei por nada parecido. – Ela disse no mesmo tom.

Ele olhou para cima e encarou os olhos azuis de Lily. Foi então que sentiu uma parte da dor diminuir e parar de esmagar seu peito. Olhou para cada detalhe do rosto dela, aquele rosto tão conhecido e tão amado. Aquele rosto que esteve com ele em tantas situações. Por fim, conseguiu fazer algo que achava que nunca mais faria novamente: ele sorriu. Sorriu para ela, mesmo que fracamente.

- Só o fato de ter vindo aqui já me ajuda. – Ele falou agradecido e ela lhe devolveu o sorriso.

- O Albus queria vir no meu lugar, mas eu não conseguiria não estar ao seu lado sabendo que está sofrendo. – A ruiva falou, afastando a franja loira da testa do amigo.

- Eu não queria que mais ninguém tivesse vindo, Lils. Só você já basta. – Scorpius disse, encarando profundamente os olhos que tanto adorava. Então um pensamento se passou rapidamente por sua mente e ele sentiu seu estômago revirar.

- O que foi, Scorp? – Ela perguntou ao vê-lo fazer uma careta.

- Lily, eu... Eu sei que pode soar estranho o que vou dizer agora, mas eu preciso dizer. – O loiro falou, erguendo-se do seu colo e sentando-se ao lado dela sobre a grama. – Acabei de perceber como as pessoas que mais amamos podem ser tiradas de nós tão rapidamente. Então acho que temos que aproveitar ao máximo o tempo que temos com elas, não é? – Ao ver que Lily assentiu, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, ele continuou – Por isso eu não quero mais perder tempo.

- Scorp, do que...?

- Eu te amo, Lily. E não só como amiga. Também como mulher. – Ele a interrompeu.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos e ficou encarando-o, parecendo não saber o que dizer.

- Eu te amo há muito tempo, mas tinha medo que isso pudesse estragar nossa amizade. – Scorpius disse, pegando as mãos da garota entre as suas. – Mas agora eu vejo que não posso mais deixar passar a oportunidade de ter você como eu sempre quis. Por completo. – Ele começou a acariciar as mãos delicadas. – Há algum tempo eu venho achando – ou tendo esperanças, não sei – que você também me ama. Não só como amigo, quero dizer. E eu preciso saber da reposta agora, Lils. Não precisa ter medo de me magoar.

Ela ficou apenas olhando-o por mais algum tempo e, em seguida, ergueu uma das mãos para o rosto afilado do loiro, sorrindo docemente.

- Mas eu tenho medo de te magoar. – Ela falou e Scorpius sentiu seu coração vacilar por um momento.

Era agora que ela diria que não o amava, mas faria o que fosse para vê-lo feliz. Ele abaixou o rosto, sentindo lágrimas voltarem a banhar seus olhos e a dor ficar um pouco mais forte em seu peito. Será possível que perderia as duas mulheres que mais amava num só dia?

Mas então o inesperado aconteceu. Scorpius sentiu a mão de Lily erguer seu rosto e, ao encarar os olhos azuis, viu um brilho neles que o deixou arrepiado. A ruiva começou a aproximar o rosto do dele, e logo a dor que sentia voltou a diminuir, dando lugar agora a batidas frenéticas do seu coração. A viu fechar os olhos e levou uma mão ao rosto dela, acariciando a pele alva e achando que jamais amaria outra mulher como a amava. Ela era a única, e sempre seria.

E então Lily selou seus lábios, dando início a um beijo lento, cheio de amor. Exploravam delicadamente a boca um do outro, enfim conhecendo o gosto e a textura que sempre quiseram conhecer. Scorpius acariciava agora os cabelos lisos e muito ruivos, enquanto Lily arranhava de leve a nuca do rapaz, enviando calafrios constantes pela espinha dele.

Depois do que pareceram ser horas, eles se separaram e ficaram se encarando, um acariciando a face do outro. Scorpius sabia que, naquele momento, o coração dela estava a ponto de explodir de alegria, exatamente como o dele. Sentia-se leve, muito leve, como se apenas há alguns minutos não tivesse recebido a pior notícia de sua vida.

E foi quando pensou nisso que sentiu seu coração ser esmagado novamente.

- Eu te amo, Scorp. Eu te amo há muito, muito tempo. – Lily disse, beijando-o levemente nos lábios. – E detesto te ver triste desse jeito.

O loiro suspirou.

- Eu... Eu estou me sentindo perdido. O que vou fazer sem ela, Lils? – Ele perguntou, sentindo lágrimas voltarem a rolar pelo seu rosto. – Ela era minha base, era a pessoa que mais me apoiava em tudo o que eu fazia.

- Eu sei disso, Scorp. Sei como era próximo dela. Mas eu tenho certeza que, como seu pai escreveu, para onde quer que ela tenha ido, sempre estará te olhando e te protegendo.

Scorpius assentiu com a cabeça, sabendo que ela estava certa. Sua mãe dissera-lhe uma vez que nunca o abandonaria. Nunca. Não importava onde estivesse.

- Eu sei disso. Sei que ela estará pra sempre comigo. – Ele disse, pousando uma mão sobre seu coração.

Lily sorriu para ele e colocou sua mão em cima da dele, que a olhou profundamente.

- Eu te amo. – Falou e viu o sorriso da moça se alargar. – E quero que você seja minha namorada. Quero te ter ao meu lado para sempre.

- Estar ao seu lado para sempre é o que eu mais quero, Scorp. – Ela disse e se aproximou dele, iniciando outro beijo cheio de amor.

Naquele momento, Scorpius lembrou-se de uma frase que ouvira certa vez: _"Quando Deus fecha uma porta, Ele sempre abre uma janela"._

E a janela que acabara de se abrir para ele possuía a vista mais bela de todas.

**FIM**

**

* * *

N/A: **Minha primeira fic SLL! Sou absolutamente apaixonada por esse casal e esta história foi escrita para o IV Challenge SLL do fórum 6V, com o tema consolo. Espero que tenham gostado, porque eu realmente adorei escrevê-la!

xx,

Mari.

_P.S.: Eu quero o Scorpius pra mim, bjks._


End file.
